Morning Round
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- One round was simply not enough for Mukuro, or Hibari. 1827


**Title **: Morning Round

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- One round was simply not enough for Mukuro, or Hibari. 1827

* * *

Hibari pulled the sheets up so that they were covering his chest. Towards his right was Tsunayoshi, who he had fun making love to. It would of been more exciting if a certain illusionist didn't join the party. It would be true, if they were sharing Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, the event would become more annoying. However, they didn't. While he was making love to Tsuna, Mukuro was making love to him. Forcing out arousing moans and making him tingle under his soft touches. It was embarrassing and it also made it harder for him to concentrate.

They had agreed to this, only because Hibari, although he would never admit it, enjoyed the soft touches he was getting. He did prefer being gently touched when there was nobody looking, so this proved to be a hard choice for him. Tsuna didn't like it either way. Being molested by both teenagers or having the one molesting him while being molested by another teenager, would still render him on the bottom.

That still didn't mean he wanted to be on the top. He didn't even want to take part in this, rather just let those two make love on their own.

He failed to protest, and is currently sleeping next to Hibari, with Mukuro on the opposite side. Mukuro had used an excuse to interfere with Hibari and Tsuna's moment, despite them already agreeing to this. He would pleasure Hibari as a birthday gift, but that didn't seem to please him. Not now, nor ever.

Hibari watched briefly as the two slept peacefully, unaware that he was awake right now but that didn't bother him. Carefully, did he crawl his way off the bed and pick up his underwear. He was lucky that Mukuro didn't just tear everything off, rendering him naked on his way home.

He got dressed, but as he did a pair of eyes opened up and spotted him as he was pulling his pants up. The no-longer sleeping person smirked when he noticed that his partner was still hard, but all that would be unnoticeable when the black pair of pants was pulled up. No worries, he can just pull them back down again. "Kyoya." He whispered, starttling the other with his sudden words. Hibari looked at him, and saw that he was enjoying what he was seeing.

Hibari looked away, attempting to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. As he bent down to grab his shirt, Mukuro suddenly appeared right behind him. There was no time for him to act, so his nibbles were squeezed nice and hard, turning him on even more. He didn't know why he was still turned on once he had woken up, maybe it was because he was still thinking about their moment. How sexy Tsuna looked while he screamed his name underneath him, and how attracting Mukuro was when he exposed his body to them, bit by bit. Hibari tried to keep his face from being seen by Mukuro, because he was now blushing furiously. Mukuro was aware of that, and the fact that one of his hands was now rubbing Hibari's hard self.

He let out a moan, and shivered when the other whispered something in his ear. "Time for round two."

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the sound of loud moaning, and he didn't expect to see nobody lying next to him. Once he turned round and looked at the wall that was by his door, he saw Mukuro making love to Hibari. Forcing his chest against the soon-to-be-a-wall-full-of-marks, as he moved in and out nice and hard. Both were still naked, and their bodies were surely on fire. Tsuna blushed, and tried to stop himself from getting aroused by this view.

All he could do now though, was to pretend that he didn't see that or pretend that he didn't even wake up. So he slowly turned back round, and closed his eyes.

"I know you're awake, Vongola."

He snapped his eyes opened. Mukuro was a sharp one.

"Our...second-Ahh!...round, with start-Ahh!...right now."

Tsuna felt very uncomfortable as he continued to hear Hibari moan, but at least, he had a reason not to go to school early.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
